Last Case
by Novinadh
Summary: This is my last case. Aku ingin mengakhiri segalanya untuk memulai lagi dari awal.. untuk memulai hidup yang baru.


**Last Case**

 **Genre : Au/ Romance / Crime.**

 **Pairing : On the way :p**

 **Rated : M**

 **Naruto @Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Summary :** My Last Case. Aku ingin mencari kebebasanku sendiri. ini yang terakhir, untuk awal yang baru..

 **Warning :** If you don't like, don't read. Apalagi ngeflame. Just simple as that! Thank you!

Chapter 1. Night.

 **Hi** dup itu senantiasa adalah pilihan. Hakikat antara memilih dan dipilih. Terkadang semudah memilih antara hitam dengan putih. Antara yang jahat dan yang baik. Ah, tapi seperti kata pepatah, yang hitam tak selamanya hitam dan yang putih pun tak selamanya bersih. Abu-abu. Dan itu tergantung pula dari sisi mana kita menilainya.

Suatu kali ketika kita dihadapkan pada sebuah pilihan, ingin rasanya berdiam diri. Tak memilih, tak memihak. Tapi itu berarti mati. Dan sayangnya aku takut mati seperti itu. Mati tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Saat ini pun sepertinya aku harus sedikit berterimakasih, karena ternyata pilihan itu masih ada. Walaupun aku tahu, mungkin saja pilihan ku kali ini adalah jalan pintas menuju lubang kuburku sendiri.

Take it or leave it.

Ini adalah kesempatan ku untuk mencari kebebasanku sendiri. Dan untuk memulai lagi, aku harus mengakhiri segalanya.

The last one, for new beginning...

 ** _Tokyo, dini hari._**

 **Sakura Pov**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku pelan. Membiasakan mataku dalam gelap. Sedetik. Dua detik. Lalu aku terpejam lagi, tapi dengan kesadaran yang sudah penuh. Mencoba mengingat ingat kejadian semalam dan bagaimana aku bisa berakhir di ranjang ini lagi. Telanjang. Bersama pria yang sekarang sedang memelukku seolah aku ini adalah bantal guling kesayangannya.

Menghela nafas, aku bergeser sedikit menjauhkan tubuhku dari pelukan mautnya. Pria di sebelahku ini mengerang pelan. Tapi ia kemudian memindahkan pelukan tangannya yang tadinya di pundakku, ke bagian bawah tubuhku. Ya, tuhan. Kamar ini dingin karena pendingin ruangan, tapi telapak tangan nya terasa panas seolah membakar kulitku. Membakar hasratku lagi. Aku merapatkan kedua paha telanjangku, berharap hasrat itu padam. Walaupun aku juga sedikit ragu. Tanpa sadar aku tertawa kecil mengingat berapa kali kami melakukannya semalam. Benar kata orang bahwa jarak dan intesitas bertemu yang sangat kurang bisa membuat seks terasa begitu hebat dan menakjubkan.

Ah... Andai saja..

Aku buru-buru menutup wajahku yang terasa panas dengan telapak tanganku. Mengusapnya dengan kasar. Berharap sesuatu yang asin itu tidak merembes keluar dari mataku.

 _Hentikan, Sakura!._

 _Berakhir diranjang pria ini lagi adalah satu kebodohan, kau tidak perlu menambah kebodohan lainnya dengan melibatkan perasaan!._

 _Kau bahkan bisa membuatnya terbunuh hanya karena ia mengenalmu. Jadi, simpan airmata tak berguna itu!._

 _Ya Tuhan.._

Aku lantas mencoba bangun perlahan, sambil memindahkan tangan pria ini dari pinggulku. Rupanya ia masih terlalu pulas untuk menyadari gerakan tanganku. Akupun berusaha sepelan mungkin turun dari ranjangnya yang hangat ini. Tubuh telanjangku gemetar pelan saat merasakan hawa dingin kamar ini menyentuh langsung di kulitku. Aku mulai mencari pakaian ku, memakainya satu persatu sambil mataku menatap lurus ke arah pria yang terlelap diranjang itu.

Pria tampan ku.

Hati ku terasa perih membayangkan reaksinya ketika ia bangun nanti, mendapati aku tak ada disampingnya. Hanya udara kosong. Ingin rasanya aku menjerit, agar pria tampanku ini terbangun dan mencegahku untuk pergi. Membawa diriku kembali ke peraduan kami. Tapi itu semua mustahil..

Andaikan waktu bisa kuputar, aku berharap aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu. Tentu kau akan lebih bahagia dengan wanita lain yang lebih baik dariku.

Tanpa terasa aku sudah berpakaian rapi, yah.. Tidak serapih itu maksudku. Tapi cukuplah.. Akupun mencari tas ransel hitam kecil yang seingatku kuletakkan di sofa kamar ini. Tidak ada penerang di kamar ini, hanya cahaya bulan yang sinarnya merobos sedikit dari sela-sela gorden. Tapi bagiku itu cukup. Mataku sudah terlatih dalam gelap.

Setelah aku mendapatkan tasku, mengecek isinya sambil melihat jam di ponselku. 03.58 pagi. Syukurlah aku tidak akan terlambat ke meeting pagi nanti.

Aku pun lantas berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamar saat aku melihat sebuah foto yang sudah tak berbentuk karena remasan tangan yang kuat. Foto itu tergeletak di samping tempat sampah di belakang pintu. Entah angin apa yang membuatku berjongkok mengambilnya.

Aku membuka dan merapikannya dengan jemariku perlahan. Itu adalah foto keluarga. Aku tak pernah melihat foto ini sebelumnya, tapi walau begitu aku tahu yang mana pria tampanku. Dia berambut merah, berdiri diapit oleh kedua kakaknya yang berambut pirang. Tak ada senyum di wajah mereka. Hanya kesan kaku yang terpancar. Tapi tidak dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk didepan mereka. Bibirnya mengulas senyum, tapi senyum itu penuh dengan kelicikan, kedengkian dan kekuasaan.

Pernah sekali pria tampanku ini bercerita tentang keluarganya. Keluarga yang membuangnya.

Aku pun tersenyum miris. Berbalik menatap pria ku dan berjalan mendekati ranjangnya. Aku meletakkan foto itu diatas meja kecil didekat ranjang. Menatapnya untuk terakhir kali.

Aku akan mengorbankan apapun untuk dapat bertemu dengan keluarga ku lagi, Gaara.

Jika ayahmu membencimu, paling tidak kau masih punya saudara.

Hiduplah seperti apapun yang kau mau, tapi jangan lupakan mereka. Walau jiwa dan ragamu begitu terluka.

Hiduplah dengan baik, dengan normal.

Aku juga sedang berjuang, kau tahu.

Tidak sekarang, tapi suatu saat aku akan menceritakan rahasiaku padamu.

Dan sampai saat itu tiba, sampai aku mendapatkan kebebasanku sendiri, apa kau masih ada disini?. Ditempat ini?.

Menunggu ku?.

 _Bodoh.._

Bodoh..

Semakin lama aku disini, semakin aku menyanjung tinggi diriku sendiri.

Menghela nafas, aku berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari kamar priaku.

Tapi dengan setetes air mata yang akhirnya jatuh.

Ah, rupanya aku memang tak setangguh itu.

 ** _Osaka, pukul 08.20 pagi, hari yang sama._**

Suasana di ruang kantor itu terasa tegang. Seorang pria tampan yang tidak bisa di bilang muda lagi, tapi menolak jika di sebut tua oleh bawahannya, berambut putih dan memakai masker sedang berdiri disamping jendela kantornya. Sekilas ia terlihat seolah sibuk memandangi pemandangan jalan raya dibawah sana. Dari lantai 10 gedung itu, tentulah hal itu sedikit sulit. Tapi itu bila ia benar-benar memandanginya, kan?.

 _Hhh..._

Pria itu berdiri mematung. Tapi punggungnya menegang dan fikirannya begitu berkecamuk sekarang. Berulang kali ia menghela nafas berat. Pekerjaan ini memang tak pernah mudah untuknya, mungkin sekaranglah saatnya ia mulai memikirkan tentang masa pensiunnya.

Pantai..

Wanita..

Dan tentu saja buku novel kesayangannya.. Icha-icha Paradise.

Oh, Heaven!

" Ehem.. "

Terdengar suara serak seorang lagi yang berada di ruangan itu. Seorang wanita. Cantik. Ia sedang duduk disebuah sofa sambil meletakkan kedua kakinya diatas meja. Dengan hanya memakai kemeja putih dan rok hitam selutut, tentu kaki jenjangnya yang putih dan seksi itu terekspos sempurna. Kedua tangannya disilangkan kedepan dadanya, bibir mungilnya sedikit mengerucut tanda ia sudah tak sabar menanti jawaban dari pria yang sedang membelakanginya. Beberapa kali ia sibuk mencoba membetulkan ikat rambutnya, sampai akhirnya ia kesal dan memutuskan untuk menggerai saja rambut hitam sepunggungnya itu.

"Ayolah, Kakashi. Kau tidak bisa menahan ku selamanya disini. Aku tahu kau terbiasa terlambat, tapi please, jangan bawa-bawa aku, sialan. Dan beri aku jawaban sekarang".

Pria itu menoleh. Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas. Walaupun setengah wajahnya tertutup oleh masker tapi gurat keletihan dari wajah dan sinar matanya begitu terlihat. Sakura menyadari itu. Pasti sudah berhari-hari, pria yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakak sendiri itu tidak pulang kerumah. Apa ia bahkan sempat tidur?.

"Sudah berapa hari kau disini, Kakashi?"

Kakashi membalikkan badannya, berjalan pelan kearah meja kantornya, dan mengambil secarik kertas dari sana.

"Coba tebak.. " jawabnya enteng sambil memasang wajah tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

Sakura lantas menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya dan mengerang. "Astaga.. Ya Tuhan, kenapa harus orang tua ini sih yang jadi bos ku??"

Terdengar suara kekehan pelan dari pria itu. "Astaga, Sakura. Kau tahu aku belum setua itu, kan?. Apa kau lupa terakhir kali bagaimana aku menyelamatkan mu ditengah laut itu.. Hm, kau ingatkan, kau hampir pingsan. Lalu pakaianmu.. Lalu ciuman itu.. "

"Ralat! Itu bukan ciuman. Itu pernafasan buatan, oke! Dan aku tidak tenggelam, aku sengaja menjatuhkan diri. Hanya.. Hanya saja aku terlalu lelah untuk berenang!". ujar Sakura mencoba mengelak.

Kakashi kembali tertawa melihat tingkah bawahannya itu. Betapa ia merindukan saat-saat yang 'normal' dengan gadis ini. Hmm.. Wanita. Ya, wanita yang bahkan dengan tangan mungilnya saja bisa membunuh orang hanya dengan sekali pukul. Ia menerawang lagi, kenyataan memang begitu kejam. Andai Sakura tidak pernah bertemu dengannya dan melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini, ia pasti sudah menjadi dokter sekarang. Ah.. Tapi.. Jika dulu Sakura tidak bertemu dengan Kakashi, Sakura pasti sudah mati. Kakashi tersenyum miris ketika ia mendapati pemikiran seperti itu lagi. Entah ia harus senang atau sedih.

"Ngomong -ngomong, Sakura. Aku sudah mendapatkan daftar nama-nama penjahat yang membobol museum nasional kemarin malam. Bukankah kau suka kasus yang berbau seni? " ujar Kakashi sambil menunjukkan secarik kertas yang ia ambil dari mejanya tadi.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi. Terdiam sejenak.

"Kakashi.. "

"Oh, dan kabarnya mereka juga menggelapkan banyak barang seni dari luar negeri"

"Kakashi.. "

"Dan ini.. Lihat foto peti harta karun peninggalan Zaman Edo yang begitu fenomenal ini, kau akan langsung naik gaji kalau bisa menemukan semua itu, Sak.. "

"KAKASHI..! "

Sakura berdiri dari posisi duduknya semula, wajahnya bersemu merah menahan emosi.

"Sudah cukup. Kau hanya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan kita kan, Kakashi. Kau fikir aku bercanda saat meminta kasus 'itu', hah? "

Kakashi terdiam. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya disofa tepat di depan Sakura. Ia mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Aku tidak akan meminta kasus 'itu' kalau aku tidak yakin dengan kemampuanku sendiri. Memangnya sudah berapa lama aku bekerja disini?. Seminggu? ". Ujar Sakura sinis. Masih berusaha menahan emosinya yang sudah di ubun-ubun.

"Aku tidak pernah sekali pun meremehkan kemampuan mu, Sakura. Asal kau tahu itu. Tapi tidak kali ini. Firasatku buruk".

"Oh, come on, Kakashi". Erang Sakura. "Kau tidak pernah menilai kasus hanya dari sebuah firasat. Kenapa sekarang berubah? Anggap saja ini seperti kasus lainnya".

Kakashi menggeleng pelan. " Sudah kubilang tidak kali ini, Sakura". Jawabnya tegas. "Kau fikir setelah 20 tahun namanya menghilang, 'orang itu' bisa muncul begitu saja hanya karena kebetulan?. Ini pasti sebuah jebakan". Lanjut Kakashi.

"Jebakan atau bukan, kita tidak akan pernah tahu kalau kita tidak menyelidikinya". Ujar Sakura, berusaha terdengar menyakinkan didepan Kakashi.

"Berikan kasus 'itu' padaku".

Kakashi menatap wajah Sakura lekat-lekat. Jawabannya sudah bulat.

"Tidak".

Sakura tersentak. "Apa..?. Tapi.. Kakashi..!".

"Kau hanya akan terbunuh kalau aku memberikan kasus ini padamu". Ujar Kakashi, lantas berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

Sakura menggeram dalam hati. _Sial, aku harus mendapatkan kasus ini bagaimanapun caranya!._

Ia pun lantas berjalan ke arah Kakashi. "Kakashi, please.. Hanya kau yang paling mengenalku. Kau pun pasti tahu kan seberapa pentingnya kasus ini untukku?".

Kakashi mengehela nafas berat. "Justru itu. Kau tahu betul kenapa aku menolak permintaan mu. Kau terlalu banyak melibatkan perasaan, Sakura. Apalagi kasus ini.. Hh.. Sudahlah. Kau tidak mau terlambat ke rapat dewan kan?. Pergilah".

Sakura terdiam mematung melihat sikap Kakashi yang seolah mengusirnya. _Tidak.. Tidak.. Ini belum selesai ..._

"Kalau kau benar -benar peduli padaku, berikan kasus ini padaku, Kakashi.. "

"Sakura.. ". Ujar Kakashi lelah. Ia memijit dahinya yang terasa pening.

"Kalau tidak demi diriku.. Lakukan ini demi mendiang Ayahku.. "

 _Tes_

"Tolonglah, Sakura.. "

 _Tes_

".. Atau untuk mendiang Ibuku.. "

 _Tes_

Kakashi mengerang pelan. Ia lantas berjalan mendekati Sakura dan memegang kedua pipi wanita itu dengan lembut.

"Ya, Tuhan.. Tolong jangan membuat ini semakin sulit, Sakura. Tidak.. Tidak.. Jangan menangis".

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, semakin terisak.

"Aku peduli padamu. Aku menghormati kedua orangtua mu melebihi apapun. Karena itulah, aku akan menyesal seumur hidup jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu saat menangani kasus ini, Sakura".

Sakura mengusap air matanya kasar, lalu menatap lekat wajah Kakashi. "Kau tahu apa keinginanku yang paling besar kan, Kakashi?"

"Hm.. Menjadi dokter?" Jawab Kakashi ringan.

Sakura lantas menginjak kaki pria bodoh didepannya itu.

"Kau ini benar-benar... Astaga!".

Kakashi tertawa pelan. Telapak tangannya kini berada diatas kepala Sakura dan mengusapnya. "Tapi aku benar kan?. Kau selalu ingin menjadi seorang Dokter yang hebat".

"Tapi itu saat usiaku 5 tahun!. Sekarang aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk memilih takdirku sendiri".

"Usiamu baru 20 th, Sakura. Dan saranku, takdir mu bisa lebih bagus dengan menjauh dari kasus ini".

"Takdir ku tak akan pernah bagus jika aku tidak menyelidiki kasus ini!".

"Sudah kubilang, kau hanya akan mati--"

"Itu masih lebih baik daripada mati tanpa melakukan apa-apa!. Paling tidak aku bisa membuat arwah kedua orangtua ku tenang di alam sana"

"Maksud mu dengan menyusul mereka?"

"Bukan..! tapi dengan balas dendam!" Sakura tersentak. "Kau ini pesimis sekali, sih!. Dasar tua bangka!"

"Aku tidak pesimis. Tapi realistis. Ini bukan kasus tipe D yang bisa kau selesaikan hanya dengan sekali tepuk. Ini kasus S class. Super Classified. Bahkan agen sekelas diriku pun belum tentu sanggup menyelesaikannya".

Sakura terdiam, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Kakashi.

"Aku tidak akan mengambil risiko dengan kehilangan agen -agen terbaikku dalam kasus ini. Dan itu termasuk kau, Sakura"

"Jadi, maksudmu.. "

"Biarkan kepolisian jepang yang menangani kasus ini.. "

"Apaaa??! No...!. Tidak.. Tidak.. Ini kasus ku, bisa-bisanya kau--"

 **Tok-tok..**

Suara pintu diketuk. Kakashi menoleh kearah asal suara. Melirik sekilas kearah Sakura yang wajahnya bersemu karena amarah, lalu berkata. "Ya. Siapa? "

Pintu terbuka sedikit, ternyata itu adalah Aiko, sekretaris Kakashi.

"Maaf, tuan Hatake. Anda dan nona Haruno sudah ditunggu di ruang rapat dewan".

"Oke, baiklah. Terima kasih Aiko." jawab Kakashi seraya tersenyum tanpa beban. Aiko pun buru-buru menutup pintu kembali, perasaannya tak enak saat melihat wajah kedua orang itu yang seperti ingin saling mencekik satu sama lain.

Sakura yang masih kesal perdebatan mereka terganggu, menggerutu pelan sambil menoleh kearah jam dinding.

Pukul 09.50 pagi.

 _Sialan.._

Kakashi lantas menoleh kearah Sakura, tersenyum.

"Apa aku membuatmu terlambat, hm, Sakura? "

Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin sekarang Kakashi sudah menjadi abu.

 **Bersambung...**

 **Haloooo...** Salam kenal /

iseng - iseng semoga sukaa.

next chapter penjelasannya lebih rinci yas, maaf kalau chap ini bikin bingung. Namanya pengenalan.. btw, Apa ada yg bisa nebak mereka apa?? :p

See u.

nb : upload at 01.25 am. when my baby and hubby is sleeping soundly n_n


End file.
